


Shower Games

by ParadigmKing



Series: Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fun, Games, Making Love, OTP Feels, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Partners in Crime, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, True Love, True Mates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadigmKing/pseuds/ParadigmKing
Summary: Billy comes home from work early, and meets Rebecca on the shower. This leads to their favorite game being played.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Billy Coen
Series: Friends to Lovers (Billy's Birthday AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050122
Kudos: 2





	Shower Games

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few weeks ago, but I took forever going back and editing it. Let me know what you guys think.

Standing under the shower, was a very happy Rebecca. Billy had called her a few minutes ago telling her that he was getting off early today and all the dirty things she wanted to do for him and what she wanted done for her came to mind.

Since she had gotten off work not too long ago, she decided to take a quick shower so she wouldn't smell too bad for him, which, knowing him he probably wouldn't care either way, but she felt that she always needed to give him the best.

She had just started putting shampoo in her hair when all of a sudden she felt familiar warm hands reach up behind her and grab her breasts.

"Ah," she semi yelled in shock.

"Relax Dollface, it's only me," a familiar voice whispered into her ear.

"Ar-aren't you-ohhh~,"he stammered a bit due to the fact he had already begun softly pinching her nipples.

Knowing what she was going to ask, he responded with; "I got off about thirty minutes ago and decided to call you once I got outside, wanting to catch you off guard for our little game," he explained as he continued to play with her sensitive nips.

She leaned her back into him nodding in response. She knew he always liked to play games with her which always brought a new level of unpredictability into their relationship.

Even through the shower water hitting her, Billy's hands felt like heaven on her skin only making her hotter than her shower had made her before. She could feel his large hands make her way down her body past her navel and down her freshly trimmed crotch.

"Oh~," she moaned out later.

"Hmm, you wet because of the shower or something else?" He teased.

If Rebecca's face could have gotten any redder than it already was, it would have. "Sh-shut u-oh~", she was cut off by two of his large fingers, now taking residency inside of her.

"C'mon on now, that's no way for a young lady to be talking," he continued to tease her. 

He was chuckling silently to himself as he listened to all her cute little moans and noises.

He was, however, caught off guard when an outstretched arm wrapped around his head pulling him down so she could kiss him.

Their lips pressed for maybe a second before they started going at each other like wild animals.

Their tongues battled and danced while Rebecca was still moaning from being fingered by Billy. 

He didn't give any ground for any of his actions. His free hand was wrapped around her upper stomach holding her steady. Everytime she would go to do something she was met with a teased answer.

Billy loved to dominate the love making, not that he wouldn't ever give Rebecca a turn, but he knew how much she loved it when he was in charge. The moaning and submissive grabbing being the biggest indicator. He knew he was much stronger than her and made sure that he never hurt her. 

Being submissive was never anything Rebecca prided herself with. She never liked to be seen that way with anyone and as much as she like it during sex, she would often try and give as much back as she was getting, thus indirectly creating these games they so often play.

She decided to go on the offensive. She wiggled a bit before managing to eventually use the wetness of the water to slip out of his grasp, so that they were chest to chest. His fingers had slipped out of her during the commotion. This made him smile, he loved when she would fight back.

He felt her body press up against his as they continued to passionately make out under the shower water. 

His hands went to her butt grabbing it and then giving the cheeks a nice squeeze. 

She moaned loudly into the kiss as one of her hands pressed up against his chest and the other cupping the side of his face.

She also couldn't help, but feel his erection now pressed up directly on her stomach, touching a bit of the bottom of her breast. She smiled into the kiss sensing her opportunity to take control. She rubbed her hand down his chest, across his abs, and down to his enlarged cock. 

Billy made a small grunt, but didn't say anything or pull back from the kiss which was now being an airy battle of air being pushed through their nostrils neither one wanting to pull back from their lover's lips. It also didn't help the circulation that shower water was on and it was steamy.

They continued to hold onto each other with the similar mentality that whoever broke the kiss first would be the loser in this round of their game.

She teasingly began to stroke the head knowing he was extremely sensitive there. She ran her fingers over the smoothness of the head and felt his body tense a bit before making a loud enough grunt for him to momentarily move his lips from hers.

She opened her eyes and looked at him seductively. "I win," she smirked.

He looked down at her. "Or do you?" He asked smashing his lips back on hers before allowing his fingers to once again find her crotch and began fingering with more force than last time.

She moaned more into the kiss as she bent over a small bit, but not enough to break the kiss. 

His tongue relentlessly attacked her's, as she could barely keep up.

He felt a familiar bump on the inside of her body and he knew exactly what that was. He began to focus his attack there and all around that area.

Her hand dropped his cock, and went to softly grabbing his strong arms as she moaned uncontrollably in his mouth.

"O~mfph~lly," she kept moaning repeatedly. She couldn't maintain the kiss any longer before she let her head go back and started moaning loudly, causing her to echo in the bathroom.

"Oh Billy, Oh Billy, Billy Oh, OH BILLY~," she was practically yelling as her body began to shake. She had a death grip on Billy's arm.

She began to feel her legs giving way a bit as she leaned on his chest for support.

"BIIIILLLLYYYY," she moaned loudly before orgasming all over his fingers.

And as if to add salt to the wound Billy leaned to her ear and whispered; "No, I win," he teased her. Laughing when she looked up at him with a look of cheerydefeat.

He kept smirking at her, lifting up her chin he leaned down to kiss her. As he did he felt her small hands go down towards his balls grabbing them softly. 

Billy let out a moan right before he could kiss her. He looked at her suspiciously as she gave him an innocent smile in return.

He chuckled at her watching her as he let her play with his balls. The way her fingers would glide over the folds felt amazing to him, even with the water the both of them had forgotten to still be on.

She slowly descended to her knees before grabbing his shaft with one hand and aiding her put the ball into her mouth with the other. 

"Mmm," Billy mused at the feeling, having never had anyone do this to him before. He momentarily wondered where she learned this, but was completely forced out of his thoughts when he felt her tongue play his testicle as she stroked him.

The feeling was amazing and he couldn't help running his hands through Rebecca's hair.

"Fuck," he cursed as he felt her switch and go to the other one, giving it the same treatment.

Rebecca smiled knowing exactly what she was doing. Not only did she want to make her man happy, but she also wanted to win.

She continued to lick and suck alternating between the balls before she felt herself get lifted up, by strong hands.

"Wha-", she began to ask, but was met with a barrage of attacks to the soft flesh of her neck from the teeth of Billy. She moaned loudly in response as she wrapped her legs around Billy to put them at a better height for each other.

He carefully turned in the shower, being careful not to slip, before pressing her against the wall. His hand found his erect cock and he slipped it into her due to them both being wet. 

He began to thrust slipping far into her and then receding back before thrusting hard back into her. He could hear her moan as he felt her walls clench up a bit against him.

His lips pecked around blindly before finally finding her lips which out the moment was spread apart with a bunch of "oh's".

He kept thrusting into her as eventually managed to slip his tongue in her mouth. He could feel her uneven breathing on his tongue and a small pain in his back which was most likely the result of Rebecca's nails.

She loved every nanosecond of this. The way he always felt so at home with fucking her. Sometimes he wound up barely leaving her to stand the next day which oftentimes made work difficult, but she wouldn't change anything. As much as she wanted to win she didn't care anymore, she let him have his way with her.

Rebecca's muffled moans became unmuffled due to the wetness of their lips slipping from the other. "Oh Billy, OH BILLY, OH FUCK BILLY. BILLY! I LOVE YOU!!! I LOVE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH!!! BILLY I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" She moaned practically screaming, but Billy didn't care too much about how loud she was being because he loved his princess, his angel, his Dollface, and he was just was happy to give her the best possible fucking he could.

He knew he was on his final stretch and began to go faster and harder into her. Intent on not stopping until he came. Rebecca's words only working as encouragement for him.

He wanted to respond to tell her as much as he loved her, but he knew it would have to wait. He couldn't spare any breaths at the moment.

"FUCK BILLY, FUCK FUCK FUCK," She kept cursing more and more.

He held her tightly using his arms to push her down in rhythm with his own thrusts. He knew it was only a matter of time.

"FUUUUUCCCCCCKKKK," Rebecca yelled climaxing yet again. The added warmth being the cherry on the cake before he found himself there too.

"Fuck Angel," he cursed as he finally shot his seed into her.

He pulled her off his now softening cock and leaned up against the wall breathing heavily as she more less just clung to him unable to move or still stay balanced. 

They were both breathing heavily. "I never heard you curse so much,"

Her red face had a look of slight shame as she thought about how many times she did it. "I....it felt….amazing," she said, agreeing with him through heavy breaths. 

"...I can believe it...," he teased. He let his fingers run over her face moving the hair out of her eyes and on her forehead. He noticed her gaze and smiled. "No, ….need to be so... modest. You'll always be….my Angel."

She nodded laying her head on his chest. She could go to sleep right here just like this.

"One more thing, princess," he said a few minutes later after catching his breath.

"Yeah," she said looking up at him.

"I win."

**Author's Note:**

> Currently writing chapter two for my friend's story (Billy's Birthday) and also a new Billy x Rebecca story, that may or may not have smut. Anyways let me know what y'all think of this story.


End file.
